The Esper's Mind
by DiscordArc
Summary: This isn't going to be a story nor would I make something similar to the other characters in the Elsword franchise. This is just an inside look to Add's experience via storytelling. Hope you enjoy this regardless, Rated T.


You are a simple kid; living in a family that has been secluded from the rest of the world. Your family did nothing except for a few experiments with the Nasod race. The only comfort you have was your mother. Then comes the townspeople. You watch in fear as they've barged in to the house. Blood is everywhere; guts sprawling on the floor, fire eating what it can. On the corner, you see your mom being molested. On the other, you see your dad being mutilated. You just sit there, crying in fear. You yell in rage. Frustration. Anger. Helplessness. Anxiety. This alerts the people, gaining their interest. You've been locked down in chains and abused every night.

You feel the whip slashing through your already bloody skin. They toss you to a chamber and use your body for several things. They've forced you to work, and to watch them feed the remains of what was left to the dogs. Every other night, a man will visit you and proceed to have his way with your body. Then comes the man who promised to save you. He frees you from the chains that bound you into this hell. You run out of the house. You've escaped, running away in fear. You fall down a hole, a sharp pain piercing through your legs. You look around and realize you are in a library full of knowledge. You open up a book to find out it was simply about Nasods. Anger boils up inside of you and you throw the book away.

Days has passed and you're starving. You walk around this limitless corridor, the events of that night constantly haunts you. You can't sleep as the nightmares tormented you. You look up in the ceiling and saw a crack. You smile and reach your hand to that small beam of hope. Despair follows as you've realized your weakness. You look over the books. Guilt spreads through your body. Filled with Regret. You read about Nasods; the reason that got your family killed.

Years pass, you've been reading nothing about Nasods. A matter of time is left until you've invented the dynamos. You fly and escape the prison, only to welcome yourself to a very unfamiliar sight. You've looked around the area and asked the citizens. It's been revealed to you that you are in the future, hundreds of years later. With shock, you cause havoc. The guards come to restrain you but you end up killing them one by one. Pleasure. Mixed with guilt. Delight. Mixed with regret. You fly away, reminiscing about your family. You try to sleep but the nightmares just never seemed to stop. It is time. You've decided to create a time formula.

Weeks, months, you've worked hard. You come across an important material that brought you hope. Now, you are able to manipulate space. Happiness. Delight. With this success, you laugh. A childish dream is what you've imagined. You come in to stop the villains just in time and save your family. You think to yourself and hold your head high. "I'll take back everything." Determination. Courage.

After trial and error, you've realized something is missing. All your failed tests leave you angry but you kept going. Hope. Yearning. The hope of being able to save your family is there. To save your caring mother. The one you cherish the most. Ambition. You approach a man who struck you a deal. You've slaughtered demons in exchange of El's energy. Guilty pleasure.

Upon obtaining it, you happily laugh. "This is it, I can do this!" You applied the energy and formula to your dynamos. A beautiful dimension gate appeared before you. You smile to it and close your eyes. You begin to imagine your mom crying out with joy and hugging you, thanking you for saving them. Joy. Ecstasy. You enter the portal with confidence as you've prepared yourself to save what's precious to you.

Once you've come through, a very unusual sight is before you. It was your mother, father and a kid sitting on the grass, together all happy. Confusion. Disbelief. Shock. You stare at them as tears has rolled down your cheeks; that kid is none other than you. Envy. Agony. Despair. You frantically check your formula and found the problem; it'll take astronomical effort to go back to your past. Your hopes are now broken. Defeat. Insanity. Cracking. You clench your head, feeling nothing but pain. You cry and shout. All the effort you've done. Days of practicing how you'll show up. Days of working just to get here. Years of suffering through the nightmares and torment. Months of not sleeping just to get the formula. All of them down to the waste. You've lost everything. Your family. Yourself. Your life. Your hopes. Your dreams. Unfairness. Anxiety. Fear. You raise your head to the sky and can only shout in anger. Reality is unfair. It is never fair. It will destroy the weak and will not give them the chance to stand back up. You mutter a word as you've given up to the darkness. Despair. Suffering. Torment. Madness. That held inside you. All you had left was...

**"Paranoia"**


End file.
